


BOY who lived

by DramaticAsshole



Series: Is gonna be okay.. Pat Pat [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad feelings maybe, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, español tambien, i hope so, i'll get better i promise, idk first time with tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticAsshole/pseuds/DramaticAsshole
Summary: Some days were hard for guys like him, and he knew it would get harder.Good thing he has people to help him out in the journey.Harry and his constant struggles.. because the battle with You-Know-You-Who is nothing compared with a battle against a binder.(Chapter in spanish in second chapter btw)





	1. BOY who lived

**Author's Note:**

> Ok soo, this is my first fic in, well, a loong time, and i made it mainly because some days I feel like crap, and one of my methods to feel better is reading about my favourite characters struggling with the same things than me and making something good out of it.. I'm a nerd I know lol
> 
> So, yeah! Here it is Transmale!Harry
> 
> Also, I'm not a English Native Speaker so pleeeeeease tell me if I write something terribly bad because is gonna happen.. also if I sound like Tarzan (of course I do I'm so embarrassed) tell me okay? That way I can get better :)
> 
> Last thing, second chapter is in Spanish, my mother language :)
> 
> That's it! Hope you like it! Dramatic one out!

A sigh of tiredness. A hand in his chest. Harry was tired from the day activities and Quidditch practice, and the fact that he was having problems to breath didn’t actually help. Wood really was making them sweat this season. If Gryffindor didn’t win next game he will definitely kill them all.

 

The castle was silent as he walked. It was dinner time since almost half an hour ago, but Harry wanted a shower and silence first. He wanted more time to himself lately, not for the fact that, well, the constant thought over his head that a dark wizard planned to kill him 24/7, or his constant struggles with certain teacher and classmates, or his classes, or practice or.. Well, beside or the other reasons for what he wanted to be alone. No, this was a new issue (one more in his long list). Another thing to occupy his mind.

 

Noise distracts him, and a delicious smell makes him forget a little about his worry. Various pair of eyes followed him to his table when he enters the Great Hall, but years of the same thing every time he enter the room (on time or late, the latter more frequently actually) make him indifferent to it by now, so he just localized his friends and sit.

 

‘¡Where were you! ¡I thought something happen to you!’

 

Hermione gave him an inquisitive and worried look at the same time, to what Harry just give her an apologetic smile, not so surprised for his friend reaction.

 

‘Sorry, I wanted to shower first. I had mud in places mud shouldn’t be’

 

Ron laughs around a mouthful of food and Hermione made a disgusted expression.

 

‘Ew, I didn’t want to know that. **Boys** ’

 

She said, sighing, and went back to eat. Harry could only smile.

 

They talk through dinner about the day, about the Herbology homework, and laugh at Ron’s face and Hermione’s roll of eyes. With Harry’s panic expression because he still didn’t finish it and Hermione scolding them both for it.

It was a good meal, and it would have been perfect if it wasn’t for some comments when they were going out from some ‘idiots who didn’t know how to use their time’, in words of Hermione.

 

‘Look, there is Potter. She thinks she’s a boy now’

‘¿Really? What is wrong with her now?’

‘Being the ‘chosen one’ can twist your brain really bad apparently’

 

‘Ignore them, **Harry**. Let’s go’

 

Ron walked beside him along with Hermione to the Gryffindor tower. In silence and slowly, because they knew how difficult was to breath for Harry at that time of the day.

 

‘Sleep well you two. And don’t listen to them, everything is fine, **Harry**. _And_ take it off _immediately_ before you start having trouble to breathe, okay?’

 

Hermione instructed when they enter at the Common room and head to the dormitories, giving them a stern look. Harry just smile and nod, Ron just bothering with a playful roll of eyes. She says it with a hard tone, but the boy knew it was because she worries about his health.

 

‘Come on **man** , I’m dead on my feet’

 

Ron pats him in the back and went ahead to the dormitory. Inside was empty, except for the two of them. The redhead went straight to search for his pajamas and Harry did the same in an autopilot motion.

 

He was still thinking about what that students said and all what that mean. How people think _that_ of him, although, with everything that happened he thought he was used to comments like that, but apparently they still make him feel all confused and frustrated and sad and-

 

‘ **Harry**.. ¿You want to use the bathroom first?’

 

Ron was looking at him like he knew what was happening in his head, but treated him like always, like nothing was different. Like this was just a normal night in the boy’s dormitory with the two friends getting ready to sleep.

Harry manages an exhaled.

 

‘Y-Yeah, sure’

 

He took his things and went to the bathroom, closing the door slowly.

 

Normally, he didn’t think much when he changes.

He just takes off his clothes, makes it quick and went out.

He just faces the mirror before though, to wash his teeth’s, but never after change. And the few days he did that it was because he was feeling really well about himself, which wasn’t the case at the moment.

He put a hand in his chest, breathing slowly and deep, feeling the discomfort and the tightness, reminding him that _it has been too much_ , it’s time to _take it off_ , take it off _now_.

He sight a last time and start to undress.

Pants and shoes first because they were easier.

Glasses then and shirt.

And finally, the hard part.

He let out a humourless laugh, thinking how difficult it went the first time he takes it off. He was a little better now, but it was still a complicated task.

He folded the binder like always, at the front and back, and then he pulls it over his head. And pull. And keep pulling until he was out, cleaning the sweat from his forehead.

He didn’t laugh this time though, feeling the weigh in his chest.

 

These days were the hardness. When he was hyper aware of his appearance, his voice, his height. When he couldn’t ignore that little voice in his head saying he was all wrong, that he was mutilating himself. Saying he would never be enough.

He closes his eyes and breathe, feeling much better but much worse at the same time. He didn’t cry this time though, part because he didn’t want to and part because of the hormones. That makes him feel a tiny bit better. The knowledge that the hormones were making their effect, that he could feel it in random times and tasks through the day.

He let out another sigh, enjoying the breathing process, and put a baggie shirt. He would use a sports bra to sleep in any other night but not today. He used his binder more than the strictly necessary hours and more pressure, even if it was little, could make it worse.

He put his glasses and collects his things strategically to hide his chest, opening the door and coming out, more self-conscious than usual.

 

‘ **Man** , you take ages!, I wanted to pee!’

 

Ron passes him and enters the bathroom hurriedly.

Like nothing was out of place.

Like he didn’t even notice the almost visible bulges in his friend’s chest.

Harry smiled, and starts preparing his bed, putting his clothes in order for the next day.

Noise came out of the bathroom and then Ron went out, going to his bed and flopping in it, sighing.

 

‘Good thing the girls have their room on the other side, or Hermione would be all over us for that homework. I’m telling you **man** , she’s getting more paranoid about it every passing year’

 

Harry laughs, taking off his glasses and accommodating in the bed, with the sound of Ron doing the same in his own.

 

‘G’night, **Harry**. Wake me up if you get up first, okay?’

 

‘Sure. Good night Ron’

 

As he close his eyes, Harry thought in how these days were the hardness but the more hopeful at the same time.

Hard because all that comments and thoughts will eat him out through the day, making him feel gross, confused, without confidence and self-conscious.

But hopeful at the same time because he remembers how his friends support him no matter what. Little comments about his pronouns, about his chosen name make him feel a lot better. It would remind him that, even if they find out just a few months before and even if they didn’t understand it all, they still were at his side. They still will be there, but not like ‘ _her_ ’ best friends, with him sharing a room with Hermione, but at ‘ _his_ ’ best friends, with him in the boys room, playing with the other guys, using the males uniform and pronouns.

 

Yes, he knew he’ll have more days like this, but the knowledge that he has people by his side, who accept him for who he was, no matter what, make the days and life more bearable than before.


	2. CHICO que vivio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos días eran mas difíciles que otros para chicos como él, y sabia que se volverían mas difíciles.  
> Lo bueno es que tenia a ciertas personas a su lado para ayudarlo en el viaje.
> 
> Harry y sus constantes problemas.. porque una batalla con Tu-Ya-Sabes-Quién no es nada en comparación a una batalla en contra de un binder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya dije en capitulo anterior, este es uno de mis primeros fics en un laaaargo tiempo, e hice esto principalmente porque cuando me siento horrible (por no decir otra cosa) mi método para sentirme mejor es leer sobre mis personajes favoritos pasando por los mismos problemas que yo, y sacando algo bueno de ello.. soy un nerd lo se
> 
> Cualquier mala ortografía culpo al autocorrector (nah mentira, por favor díganme si encuentran una, me ayuda a mejorar :)
> 
> Eso es todo! Ojala les guste! Dramatic yo fuera!
> 
> PS: No tenia ni Idea como traducir la expresión 'Man' al español, así que lo traduje como 'Amigo' porque honestamente el 'Colega' de España no me convence :v

Un suspiro de cansancio. Una mano en su pecho. Harry estaba cansado por las actividades del día, además de la práctica de Quidditch. Wood estaba haciéndolos sudar de verdad esta temporada. Si Gryffindor no gana el próximo partido, los matara a todos.

 

El Castillo estaba silencioso mientras caminaba. La cena había empezado hacia media hora, pero Harry quería una ducha y silencio primero. Últimamente quería más tiempo a solas, no por el hecho de, bueno,  tener el constante pensamiento de que un mago tenebroso planeaba matarlo 24/7, o sus constantes altercados con cierto profesor y compañeros, o el entrenamiento o... Bueno, aparte de todas las razones para querer pasar tiempo a solas. Esto era una nueva preocupación (una mas en su larga lista). Otra cosa que ocupaba su mente.

 

Ruido lo distrajo, y un aroma delicioso lo hizo olvidar su preocupación por un momento. Varios pares de ojos lo siguieron mientras cruzaba la entrada del Gran Comedor, pero años de lo mismo mientras entraba (a tiempo o tarde, más tarde que a tiempo la verdad) lo hicieron indiferente, por lo que localizó a sus amigos y se sentó.

 

‘¡Donde estabas! ¡Creí que algo te había pasado!’

 

Hermione le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva y preocupada al mismo tiempo, a lo que Harry respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa, sin sorprenderse por la reacción de su amiga.

 

‘Lo siento, quería una ducha primero. Tenía barro en partes donde se supone que el barro no debe estar’

 

Ron se rio en medio de un bocado de comida y Hermione hizo una expresión de asco.

 

‘Ew, no quería saber eso. Chicos’

 

Dijo, suspirando, y volvió a comer. Harry solo pudo sonreír.

 

Hablaron durante la cena sobre el día, sobre la tarea de Herbología, y se rieron de la cara de Ron y de Hermione rodando los ojos. Con la expresión de pánico de Harry porque aún no la había terminado y el regaño de Hermione por lo mismo.

Fue una buena cena, y hubiera sido perfecta sin los comentarios que escucharon al salir del comedor, comentarios provenientes de unos ‘idiotas que no saben cómo gastar su tiempo’, en palabras de Hermione.

 

‘Mira, ahí esta Potter. Cree que es un chico ahora’

‘¿Enserio? Que le pasa ahora?’

‘Ser el elegido puede retorcerte la cabeza al parecer’

 

‘Ignóralos **Harry**. Vamos’

Ron caminó a su lado junto con Hermione hacia la torre de Gryffindor. En silencio y lentamente, ya que sabían cuán difícil le era respirar a Harry a esa hora del día.

 

‘Duerman bien los dos. Y no los escuches, todo está bien, **Harry**. Y quítatelo inmediatamente antes de que empieces a tener problemas para respirar, okay?’

 

Los instruyo Hermione cuando entraron a la sala común y se dirigieron a los dormitorios, lanzándoles una mirada seria. Harry le sonrió y asintió, y Ron solo rodó los ojos. Lo decía con un tono severo, pero el pelinegro sabía que ella solo se preocupaba de su salud.

 

‘Vamos **amigo** , me muero de sueño’

 

Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda y subió primero al dormitorio. Dentro estaba vacío, a excepción de los dos. El pelirrojo fue directo a buscar su pijama, y Harry hizo lo mismo de forma automática.

 

Aún estaba pensando en lo que esos estudiantes habían dicho, y lo que eso significaba. Como la gente pensaba eso de él, aunque, con todo lo que haba pasado creía que ya estaba acostumbrado a comentarios como esos, pero aparentemente aun podían hacerlo sentir confundido, y frustrado y triste y-

 

 ‘ **Harry**... ¿Quieres usar el baño primero?’

 

Ron lo miro como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero lo estaba tratando como siempre, como si nada fuera diferente. Como si esa fuera una noche normal en el dormitorio de los chicos con los dos amigos preparándose para dormir.

Harry logro dejar salir un suspiro.

 

‘S-Sí. Claro’

 

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

 

Normalmente, no pensaba mucho cuando se tenía que cambiar.

Solo se cambiaba de ropa rápidamente y salía.

Solo enfrentaba al espejo antes, eso sí, para lavarse los dientes, pero nunca después de cambiarse. Y los pocos días en que lo hacía era cuando se sentía muy bien consigo mismo, lo que no era el caso en ese momento.

Puso una mano en su pecho, respirando lenta y profundamente, sintiendo la incomodidad y la compresión, recordándole que ya había sido _demasiado_ , que tenía que _quitárselo_ , quitárselo _ahora_.

Suspiro por última vez y empezó a desvestirse.

Pantalones y zapatos primero porque eran más fáciles.

Luego los lentes y la polera.

Finalmente, la parte más difícil.

Dejo escapar una risa sin humor, pensando en cuán difícil había sido la primera vez que se lo había sacado. Había mejorado, pero seguía siendo una tarea complicada.

Dobló el binder como siempre, por delante y por detrás, y luego tiró hacia arriba. Y tiró. Y siguió tirando hasta que pudo sacarlo, secando el sudor de su frente.

Esta vez no se rio, al sentir el peso en su pecho.

 

Días como estos eran los más difíciles. Cuando era demasiado consciente de su apariencia, de su voz, de su estatura.

Cuando no podía ignorar esa voz en su cabeza que decía que había algo malo en él, que se estaba mutilando. Diciéndole que nunca podría ser suficiente.

Cerró sus ojos y respiro, sintiéndose mucho mejor pero mucho peor al mismo tiempo. No lloro esta vez eso sí, en parte porque no quería y en parte por las hormonas.

Eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor. El saber que las hormonas estaban haciendo efecto, y el hecho de que pudiera sentirlo por momentos y en diferentes tareas alrededor del día.

Dejo escapar otro suspiro, disfrutando del proceso, y se puso una polera suelta. Habría usado un sostén deportivo para dormir cualquier otra noche, pero no hoy. Había usado su binder más del tiempo necesario, y aún más presión, aunque fuera mínima, podía hacerlo peor.

 

Se puso los lentes y recogió sus cosas, colocándolas estratégicamente para cubrir su pecho, y abrió la puerta, saliendo del baño, más cohibido que de costumbre.

 

 ‘ **Amigo** , tardaste años! ¡Quiero usar el baño!

 

Ron pasó al lado de él y entro al baño rápidamente.

Como si nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

Como si ni siquiera hubiera notado los bultos casi visibles en el pecho de su amigo.

Harry sonrió y empezó a prepararse para ir a la cama, ordenando sus cosas para el día siguiente.

Ruido vino del baño, y luego Ron salió, yendo a su cama y tirándose en ella, suspirando.

 

‘Es bueno que las chicas tengan su habitación en el otro lado, o Hermione nos estaría molestando por la tarea. Te lo digo **amigo** , se está volviendo más paranoica con cada año que pasa’

 

Harry rio, quitándose los lentes y acomodándose en la cama, con el sonido de Ron haciendo lo mismo en la suya propia.

 

 ‘Buenas noches **Harry**. Despiértame si te levantas antes, okay?’

 

‘Claro. Buenas noches Ron’

 

Mientras cerraba sus ojos, Harry pensó en cómo estos días eran los más difíciles pero los más esperanzadores al mismo tiempo.

Difíciles por todos los comentarios y pensamientos que lo devorarían a lo largo del día, haciéndolo sentir horrible, confundido, sin confianza y más inseguro de sí mismo.

Pero esperanzadores al mismo tiempo porque le recordaban como sus amigos lo apoyaban sin importar que. Pequeños comentarios con la pronunciación correcta, con el nombre que él escogió lo hacían sentir mucho mejor. Le recordaban que, aunque lo hubieran descubierto hacía pocos meses e incluso si no lo entendían todo, aún estaban a su lado. Y seguirían ahí, pero ya no como los mejores amigos de ‘ _ella_ ’, con él compartiendo la habitación con Hermione, sino como los mejores amigos de ‘ _él_ ’, con él en la habitación de los chicos, jugando con sus compañeros, usando el uniforme y la pronunciación de los chicos.

 

Si, sabía que tendría más días como estos, pero el saber que tenía personas a su lado, que lo aceptaban por quien era, sin importar que, hacían que los días y su vida fueran más soportables que antes.


End file.
